Remnants of a Broken Heart
by Snowflake Pixie
Summary: A short story that delves into one 18 year old Emma's mind, following her discovery of Neal's betrayal. (One-shot, Post 2x06) Just give this a chance. I suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights to Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. Once Upon a Time is the property of ABC and Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. **

Remnants of a Broken Heart

She looks, but she wasn't seeing

Her vision was suddenly obscured by the strange mist that hazed her eyesight

A strange feeling surged through her heart

As a sudden pain was inflicted upon her, making her want to cry out in desperate, wails

Yet, despite the hammering grief and anguish that rushed through her in a rapid adrenaline rush

Her eyes remained dry….but a strange glassy look came upon them

And an eccentric shadow was cast upon those once twinkling sea-like orbs

Her lips trembled, but no sound escaped them

And her face was void of any stains that would temporarily mark her woes on skin

Because in actualities, it remained indifferent, perhaps by the unknowing eye, cold

But the sorrowful face was actually merged into more of a blank look, a haunted look

That slightly reflected the heartache she felt inside

The anguish that made her feel like she was being ripped into shreds,

In the inside…..at least

Her knuckles were white, what with the way she formed them into fists, clenched together

Nails slightly digging into the depths of her palm

Causing the familiar crimson color, she has seen oh so many times before,

Slowly trickle down in a narrow path

Looking like the crystal tears, that has still not been made visible

It was yet to make an appearance…..

She felt kind of silly really…..

Naïve, for lack of a better word

She should've known better

She should have been smarter than letting herself fall….

When she knew no one would catch her

But instead, would lay on the ground in a crumpled heap

She was a smart girl after all, wasn't she? And she should've known better than to let go of the thick branches of that tree

She should've known better than to leave her safe haven, that has always done its duty and kept her protected

She ignored the desperate yells of her sub-conscious warning her; _you will only get hurt_

But did she listen? No. Of course not, she was always the stubborn type

The one who would recklessly dive into a situation, and thinking of the consequences later

But she couldn't help it

Curiosity framed her

Love blinded her

But he was different; she insistently kept telling herself, he was perfect in every way

He would never do her any harm

He just wasn't like that, no, not at all

And she couldn't help but believe his empty words of reassurances

The ones he huskily whispered in her ear

Before he captured her lips in his own

He was _gentle, caring, _and exceptionally_ considerate _

And that cocky smile, simply swept her off her feet

And for once, she felt _lucky_

But really, she should've known better

Those gentle words were simply phrases that were cunningly (and expertly) masked

They were simply nothing but contemptuous mock; _scorn_…..

He only wanted to _break your heart_, honey; he really has no use for you

Fairytales heroes, simply do not exist

This is real life, after all

And sometimes, what's locked in the tower stays in the tower

With no one to come to the rescue

.

.

.

She felt a bitter taste fill her mouth

And she gritted her teeth together

And closed her eyes

Letting herself succumb into the darkness

Sometimes, she couldn't help but wish she lived in fairytales

Where she is guaranteed to receive her happy ending

And live a life with her very own Prince Charming

But she was no fairy princess

And she has already left her childhood glory

She was too old to play pretend

After all, Cinderella has always been make believe

Never reality

But yet, a small part of her still hoped, still dreamed, that she could play this game

At least, once more

Where she could end the story with a planted smile on her face

Even if it was only temporary

Because maybe then, she would be ready to face the growing torment

Maybe then, she could experiment a relief that would've left her swooning for a while

Regret that she never managed to receive such a breathtaking experience, finally abandoning her

But alas, she is not Cinderella

She's no fairytale princess

She's just _her _

A simple girl flung into a swirl of a confusing and utterly distressing world

Where one cannot always get their way

Where not all fairytales come true

Where hope is all she has left

Along with the shatters and remains

Of a broken heart…..


End file.
